While You Were Gone
by strawberrygirl2000
Summary: Has anyone ever wondered what it was like for Annabeth in all of those months when Percy was gone. This is a look at Annabeth's POV while Percy was gone, from the very first day to the very last. Hope you like it.


**Hey guys. I re-wrote these, because I honestly felt that the chapters sucked... Sorry. I like third person much better than first, and frankly, that writing was horrid.**

 **Shout out to Shiiki, because she motivated me and gave me the idea to write this. I hope this fic brings you as much joy as your fic brings me! I also hope I did a justice to Annabeth's POV. :)**

* * *

 _ **While you were gone**_

* * *

When Annabeth had woken up that morning, everything felt normal. A few of her cabin mates were arguing over chores, Malcom was complaining because some one had taken his books out of alphabetical order, and the rest of the cabin was cleaning up because Athena Cabin had a record to uphold for inspections.

Annabeth hopped off her bunk, straightening out the blankets and fluffing her pillow. Annabeth straightened the items on her bookshelf, pulling down a picture. It was of Percy and her, He was wearing his signature grin. His arm was around her shoulders, his eyes shining brighter than the sun. His wind tousled hair didn't look totally unreasonable and he had managed to stand still long enough for Malcom to take the picture.

Annabeth set the frame back on the shelf, fixing the books next to it and dusting off the other trinkets on the shelf. Annabeth then grabbed a pair of jeans that cut above her ankles, one of her camp shirts, and her camp necklace; with the seashell Pendant Percy had given her. Annabeth slipped into one of the changing rooms that Athena Cabin had, and slipped off her pajamas and into her clothes for the day. As she left the cabin, she waved to the few campers that were out of their cabins this early. Among them, Clarisse (She was chasing down the Stoll brothers who had somehow managed to put makeup on the Boar-Head of Ares cabin), Lucy, Will, Kayla, and Katie.

Annabeth made her way to cabin three, knocking on the door. When Percy didn't answer, she simply rolled her eyes and chuckled. Her seaweed brain of a boyfriend probably forgot to set his alarm clock again. Or he hit snooze and still hadn't woken up. Annabeth pushed the door open, peeking cautiously around it. She definitely wasn't hoping to see a shirtless Percy peek out from underneath the Little Mermaid themed bed sheets.

She seen a lump in the bed and smirked, he was still sleeping. She creeped over and pulled the covers back, meaning to lay next to him, only to find a lump of pillows instead of her boyfriend. Annabeth felt a moment of panic, before she thought of Percy's goofy self putting the pillows underneath the blankets. He was probably hiding somewhere in the room waiting to scare her.

"Okay, Percy. You can come out now." Annabeth said, creeping towards the bathroom. She put her ear to the door, hearing nothing on the inside. Still, she waited outside the door for about a minute and a half, she wouldn't want to walk in on whatever he might be doing in there.

"Percy. I'm coming in now."

Annabeth twisted the knob and threw the door open, to find the lights off and no one inside. Annabeth turned around, _where could he be_? She checked underneath the bed, in the closet, by the fountain and ended up cleaning up the cabin in the process. She straightened out his bed, threw some of his dirty clothes in the hamper, cleaned up his shelves. Annabeth found a picture taped to the wall above his bed. It was one of the two of them, one that the Stolls took the night of the fireworks for fourth of July. Annabeth and Percy hadn't been a couple at the time, but he had awkwardly asked her to join him for the fireworks ceremony. Annabeth had smiled, her face burning as she nodded and said, "Sure, see you then."

Long story short, he had ended up putting his arm around her as they watched and the Stolls took a picture. They tried to use it as blackmail but Percy paid them a handful of drachmas and they gave him the photo. Apparently, he had kept it on his wall since then.

Annabeth finished her cleaning and left the cabin with a shrug, Percy could already be at breakfast (usually the only reason he _ever_ woke up early), the beach, sword practice... The list went on. There were so many things to do at camp, Annabeth honestly wouldn't be surprised if she didn't see him till lunchtime.

She made her way to cabin six's table for breakfast. Malcom was chatting with Hailie and Katherine about capture the flag this friday and what plans we should have. As Annabeth walked up, Kathy smiled at her, "Hey Annabeth, What'cha teaching us today in Greek Mythology."

"Chiron may have mentioned something about the rivers of the underworld. We may or may not be starting with the Phlegethon, the river of fire."

Malcom looked over at her, "Why the rivers of the underworld? It's not like it's _normal_ to go down there." His voice was teasing, probably because Annabeth had been down their her fair share of times, Percy even more so.

"Really, Malcom." Annabeth said, sliding into her seat. Some toast and eggs were waiting for her, with her name on it literally, along with a steaming mug of hot chocolate.

"Did Percy leave this here?" She asked, taking a bite of the toast, it was perfectly browned and tasted delicious. The butter slid along her taste buds, sending warmth throughout her.

"No. Not sure who did, I haven't seen Percy since last night." Malcom said, taking a sip of his juice. When he put the cup down he had an orange mustache. Hailie rolled her eyes, "You are such a mess."

"Not as bad as Percy though." The voice came from behind her, Clarisse.

"Sup, Clarisse. We are gonna whoop your ass this friday." Annabeth said, a smirk on her face.

"Sure. I'll mop the floor with you and your kelp headed boyfriend." Her grin was wider, and her eyes were twinkling. Annabeth shook her head, getting up from the table.

"It's too bad, Clarisse." She said, brushing off her jeans and walking away.

"Too bad that what?!" Clarisse called after her.

"That your fighting isn't as good as your trash talk." Annabeth said, pausing a moment, "Except your trash talk sucks too, so I guess you don't have that far to go do you?"

Annabeth jogged off before she could hear Clarisse's stubborn reply. A smile had plastered it's way on to Annabeth's face; Clarisse acted like she wanted to break all of Annabeth's fingers, one by one, and Annabeth had no doubt that she could. But Clarisse always cut Annabeth some slack, weather it was because of the Golden Fleece, or Chris Rodriguez, Annabeth wasn't sure, but Clarisse had a soft spot for her. Behind all of the trash talk and fighting during capture the flag, Clarisse was actually a really loyal friend that Annabeth could rely on.

Annabeth felt a smile grace her face as she jogged to the amphitheatre, where the lesson was being held. When Annabeth found her way to the center where Chiron already was, setting up.

"Good morning, Chiron." Annabeth said, he smiled back in greeting.

"Good morning, Annabeth. I trust your rest was most plentiful." He had turned back to his work, putting the chairs where they belonged.

"Mostly, only one nightmare. But I got through it." Annabeth said, pulling a stack of papers out from her bag. It had a list of the rivers and their descriptions. Annabeth had done lots of research on them for the class. Learning about greek mythology always brought a sense of pride to Annabeth, knowing she was a part of everything that she read.

"What was the nightmare about?" Chiron asked. He was fatherly that way, always wanting to help her out. If Annabeth hadn't gotten closer to her actual father over the past few years, Annabeth would've considered him to closest thing she had to a parent.

"It was weird, some wolf creature, and a house. I couldn't make much sense of it. I kept hearing a voice spewing the words, 'They will be meeting very soon my lady. It'll all begin here.' I have no idea what it means and it so frustrating that I can't find anything to decipher it." Annabeth, at that moment, looked at Chiron to see what he might say but he had gone rigid. The chair in his hand was hovering above the ground, not moving.

"What?" She said, studying him.

"Nothing, child. Did you seen the creature speaking?" He began placing the chairs again, and Annabeth knew he was dodging her question. He did that _very_ often, especially when he knew what was going on. Annabeth felt her lips curve into a frown, it always seemed that he _knew_ exactly what was happening but wouldn't tell anyone what it was. it was almost as frustrating as her dream.

"No, I couldn't. Do you know what the creature is?" Annabeth began putting papers on each desking area, glancing at her mentor while doing so. He was carefully trotting around the room, not making eye contact with Annabeth.

"Even if I did know, which I don't, I fear I am not allowed to reveal any information to you."

Annabeth sighed, this wasn't uncommon. Chiron had been alive for thousands of years after all, and he often knew things but couldn't tell because he swore by the River Styx not to say anything... blah blah blah. Annabeth just shook her head before turning to the chalkboard that had been pulled out for the class. She contemplated her anger for a moment, thinking of saying something to Chiron-But students started to trickle in before she got the chance.

Malcom was first, always trying to be punctual. He often would throw it in her face if he made it to a class or event before her, considering she was better at nearly half the things the two of them did, he always looked for that one thing that he could do better. Annabeth knew for a fact that he was way better at understanding guys (for _obvious_ reasons). Annabeth suspected that it also had something to do with the fact that Malcolm's father was actually _there_ for his childhood. Annabeth may have gotten closer to her father over the past few years, but Malcolm _always_ had it whereas Annabeth barely did.

Annabeth looked to the opening of the amphitheatre as Kayla and Austin came in, arguing over Austin's saxophone.

"I'm an Apollo kid too, I love music and art, but you dont see me carrying my paintbrush and pencils everywhere!"

"You just don't understand, Kayla. My Sax is a part of me." Austin shot back, smirking.

"Yeah- soon you'll be writing love poems to your sax, and playing them _on your Sax._ "

"You've just never been in a committed relationship, Kayla. Like I said, 'You wouldn't understand.'"

Kayla raised her hand to smack him, But Will pulled them apart before she got the chance. His agile movements almost cat-like, swiping the two away to their seats. When he reached his seat, he offered Annabeth a kind smile. His hair was shimmering in the sun that peered into the room, sparkling like the waves on an early summer morning.

Slowly, the rest of the campers trickled into the room. Well, all except one. Percy.

When everyone was officially in class and Percy wasn't, Annabeth's eyes' flicked to Chiron. He glanced around at the selection of campers, his eyes landing on the one empty seat. When his eyes met hers she asked him silently if she could leave. He nodded, putting a smile on his face and saying, "We are starting the rivers of the underworld today. And to begin I would like to ask: Does anyone know the names of any of the rivers?"

Annabeth had stepped out, jogging away from the amphitheatre. She reached Percy's cabin, where he obviously wasn't, but she still had to check anyway. Walking into the cabin, she looked everywhere inside. Pulling closets open and opening dressers where Percy couldn't even fit inside of. She pulled everything out from under his bed, then put it back underneath. Pulled off all his covers (Found out they were reversible sheets, little mermaid and Nemo.)

When she had put the cabin in utter disarray, she heard the knock on the door. Her spirits lifted and she shook her head and opening the door.

"Percy, You shouldn't-"

It wasn't Percy at the door, just in case you were wondering. Chiron stood there, looking down at her with confusion.

"My child, where have you been. Greek Mythology ended a half hour ago." The concern in his voice was evident, Annabeth opened the door wider, letting him see inside.

"It looks like it normally does when Percy his in here, what seems to be the problem?"

Annabeth ran her fingers through her hair. Turning to look at the mess she threw the cabin into.

"I-I was looking for him, turned the place upside down. I'm gonna go ask anyone if they've seen him if that's alright. Something might've happened." Annabeth turned back to look at Chiron. "After the Titan war, I'm not taking any chances."

Chiron only had the time to nod before Annabeth took off to the Ares Cabin.

* * *

"Clarisse?!" Annabeth said, entering the cabin. The girl was inside, sharpening a spear of hers.

She smirked when she seen Annabeth and said, "Come to check out your competition for Friday?"

"No," Annabeth said hastily, "Have you seen Percy?"

"Prissy?" Clarisse looked at her with distaste, "Naw, not since yesterday. Though I wasn't looking for the punk."

Annabeth nodded and thanked Clarisse before she scooted through the door in a hurry. She was vaguely aware of Clarisse calling after her, asking what was wrong, but she continued running. She had to find Percy, and she wasn't going to let anything stop her.

* * *

The beach was empty and eerie. Annabeth felt a shiver as she looked around. The waves were calm, which was normal considering it was winter, but it still felt _wrong_.

Annbeth turned around, looking for footprints, a towel, a fricking sand-angel (Percy made one of those once, wasn't as cool as a snow angel but he tried)-Any sign that Percy could've been there. There was no sign whatsoever. Not even a blue cookie crumb. Annabeth took a deep breath before she turned to walk back to camp. Before she made it off the sand she heard a voice call out her name.

She turned around faster than she thought imaginable, only for her hopes to crush her. It was Tyson, coming out of the water with a huge grin on his face. He bounded up to her, holding out his arms for a hug. His arms fell when he seen her face.

"Why is Annabeth sad?" He asked, a frown appearing on his face.

"I-I'm just worried, Tyson. Have you-Um. You haven't seen Percy have you?"

A smile appeared on his face, "Not for a while. But we talk every day, he says you guys are going on a date soon!"

Her shoulders let a weight fall off of them, and she took a deep breath shaking her head. He was probably out, getting ready for this surprise date-probably a christmas themed one if Annabeth had to guess. Chiron was probably in on it too, making Annabeth think he was missing and everything... she'd have to have a talk with him about it.

"Thank you so much Tyson. I was really worried about him."

Tyson's smile only got bigger as he nodded. "I'm going to see Sally. Want to come visit with me? We can take Rainbow!"

Annabeth nodded, leaving Tyson at the beach while she went to grab her sweater and snow boots. The magical barriers around camp kept the snow out, but she knew New York city would be cold and covered with snow. Annabeth stopped at her bunk, staring at the shelf where her stuff belonged. Percy's smiling face stared back at her and Annabeth couldn't shake the feeling that maybe something wasn't right. Percy would've said something to somebody that he was going somewhere right?

Chiron seemed genuinely worried, especially when Annabeth explained what she knew of her dream. He wouldn't have acted that way if Percy was just planning a date. Annabeth shut her eyes for a moment, calming her nerves. Visiting Mrs. Jackson was the right thing to do, she would know for sure if Percy was planning something and was out for the day. She could confirm on deny Annabeth's suspicions.

Annabeth left the cabin, Jogging to the Big House and pushing the door open slightly. She heard Chiron's voice, worriedly saying, "I'm not sure, Dionysus hasn't returned to camp and I fear it could all be connected."

Annabeth couldn't hear the other person's reply, but it sounded worried as well.

"Olympus has closed their doors, they are not even letting the children up there for the annual winter solstice field trip." Chiron's voice went on, "You don't think it is starting already, do you?"

Annabeth made the mistake of dropping her phone out of her sweater pocket. She pushed the door open, making it seem like she was walking in the door.

She cursed in ancient Greek before picking up her phone. "Chiron, are you in here?"

"It is dangerous to have that on you, child. What is the matter?"

"I was going to visit Mrs. Jackson, wanted to tell you I was leaving. Brought the phone just in case there was an emergency." _Or Percy decides to call._

"Did you find Percy?"

"No. But Tyson mentioned him planning a date of sorts, and I figured that's where he might've gone."

Chiron nodded, but his expression told Annabeth that he didn't believe that was it. Annabeth studied his face, before saying, "Unless, you have reason to believe otherwise."

Chiron's face switched to an unreadable expression and Annabeth cursed herself silently. He qucikly said "No." before sending her on her way. Annabeth felt her anger rise as she left the big house. If Chiron knew something about Percy disappearing, if he believed it wasn't him just leaving to plan a date- _why wouldn't he say something._

Annabeth made it down to the shore in no time, where Tyson was waiting with two hippocampi. One Annabeth easily recognized as Rainbow. The other was named Sequin, according to Tyson. The hippocampus greeted her with a happy flip in the water. Annabeth knelt to touch it's forehead, and the hippocampus pulled her down into the water. Annabeth surfaced a second later, spitting the water out of her mouth and shaking some of the water out of her hair. The freezing cold water made her shiver and sputter. Tyson pulled her out, and scolded Sequin for pulling her in.

"I'm so sorry." Tyson's frown made Annabeth chuckle, despite her being cold. He scratched the back of his neck awkwardly and nodded toward rainbow.

"If you want to ride Rainbow, you can." Tyson's voice was unsteady, like a toddler offering her favorite toy to a sibling because the mother said so. Annabeth smiled, shaking her head.

"You can ride Rainbow, I think Sequin and I just had a little misunderstanding. Right?"

The hippocampus looked at her with big eyes, shining a brilliant sea green. Annabeth's heart ached for her boyfriend but she scolded herself silently, _You can go a day without seeing Percy._ But deep down, she didn't listen to herself. As she hopped on the hippocampus (successfully!) she attempted to push her uneasiness away. As they rode across the water to Manhattan, Annabeth's uneasiness resurfaced. What if someone took him on purpose, knowing that Annabeth would think it was just him planning a date.

What if Percy really was in trouble and Annabeth had no way of knowing it.

What if, what if, what if.

Thousands of possibilities swirled in her mind, mixing with old and new fears. Annabeth's stomach churned as she stepped onto the edge of Manhattan. The number one possibility making its way to the front of her mind:

What if Percy no longer wanted her.

* * *

 _ **Hope it was to your liking! And I hope I do a justice to Annabeth's POV. Love you guys!**_

 _ **xoxoxox**_

 _ **Strawberrygirl2000**_


End file.
